


Hold

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, failed hijack attempt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas laughed. "The world would have to be ending before I ever hug you again."</p><p> </p><p>Based off a prompt in the CP meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

The very first time Douglas hugged Martin was right after the hijack attempt.  
  
Though both of them have been trained for a possible hostage situation, when it actually happened, it was the scariest moment of Martin's life. It was bad enough someone shoved a gun into Martin's face, telling him he could either sit down or be shot down, but when Douglas tried to interfere, tried to calm down the mad-man, he was pistol whipped for his troubles.  
  
The bleeding had longed stopped, leaving Douglas' face and neck covered in red. It scared Martin, knowing Douglas could have easily been killed.  
  
Martin was shaking so badly, he could barely hold onto the controls. They weren't allowed to speak- not that Martin was confident he form a coherent sentence. He nearly jumped a foot in the air when Douglas laid a gentle hand on his arm.  
  
Martin turned to him.  
  
Despite the blood and the bubbling bruise, Douglas was as calm as ever.  
  
 _It'll be okay_ , he mouthed.  
  
Despite everything, Martin believed him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, forcing his racing heart to calm. He can do this.  
  
Two hours later, they were on the ground surrounded by police, firemen, and half of the British army. Both Douglas and Martin watched from a safe distance as the hijackers were taken away in handcuffs. It wasn't until the armored truck pulled away did Martin finally lose it. With a sob, he broke down, relief and and utter happiness overtaking him.  
  
He was alive. Douglas was right. He was alive and everything was okay.  
  
Martin cupped his face, hoping it'll be sufficient enough to hide from all the security figures on the airfield. It was horrible, crying like a little girl while he stood next to men dressed in black riot gear and holding guns bigger than his head.  
  
Douglas grasped Martin's shoulders and pulled him in, wrapping both his arms around him. On any other day, Martin would have thought Douglas was making fun of him. Instead, he buried his face into the older man's chest and silently cried, grateful for the lull of privacy.  
  
Douglas held him, his hands quietly stroking Martin's back.  
  
Later, looking back, they would laugh about the whole thing. They laughed at the way hijackers were dressed ("Remember how one of them had a polka-dotted handkerchief as a mask?")  
  
They laughed at the way Arthur tried to contain himself ("He was so disappointed when the Army didn't bring a tank. That didn't stop him from taking pictures of everyone in gear.")  
  
And they also laughed at the hug.  
  
"Do you think you'll ever hug like that again?" Martin asked, blushing lightly.  
  
Douglas grinned. "The world would have to be ending before I ever hug you again, Martin."  
  
  


  
  
  
The sky was a disturbing blood-red colour. The sun was barely setting yet the heavens looked as if they were on fire. The wind had also picked up, blowing from three different directions. Even with an air guage, Martin could not get an accurate reading.  
  
He sniffed. "Do you smell that? It's smells like... smoke."  
  
Something grim settled over Douglas' face. Without warning, he turned and pulled Martin into a hug. "Don't worry," he said calmly. "It's going to be okay."  
  
Martin wasn't one for signs, but he knew right then and there this was not a sudden freak storm.  
  
When they pulled apart, Martin immediately went inside to call his family. He might not get another chance.


End file.
